The Power of Love
by Seiryuu-san
Summary: Saw an AMV done by Hsien Lee who used the song Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge. And thought if he can make a cute AMV, why can't I make a cute songfic. ONE SHOT


I saw an Anime Music Video done by Hsien Lee of Kusoyaro Productions, which used the song "Elephant Love Medley" from Moulin Rouge. I just love how he put it together. So anyway I got the idea of using the same song and wrote this songfic. I wrote it as if the characters were just saying these lines, but if it's easier for you to have them sing it, then that's fine too. I swear I won't complain. Just a little note to all those who love AxI pairing; this will be the first and last time you will see me, Seiryuu-san, write a AxI fic. So don't ask me to write any others.

Disclaimer (this is going to be long): I don't own Scooby, Shaggy -sigh- or anything related to them. They belong to Hanna-Barbera. I don't own anything related to Angel and Buffy, they are the property of Joss Whedon. I don't own Hideki or Chii; they belong to the four lovely ladies of Clamp. I don't own Jack -sigh- or the lovely Sally, they belong to the master of twisted horror, Tim Burton. I don't own Kiddy or Ralph, they belong to Kia Asamiya-san. I don't own Alucard -sniff- or the lovely Integra, they belong to Kohta Hirano-san. The name Romana was token from one of the good Doctor's companion, because I liked it. So I guess I'll add that I don't own Doctor Who.

It was a beautiful Saturday in Coolville and yet a little five-year-old girl sat on the front steps of her home, trying very hard to block out the angry voices of her parents. This wasn't the first time her parents argued. It usually lasted a couple of minutes, and then they'd apologized and laugh at how silly they had been. But this time, they wouldn't stop and it scared her. Something needs to be done. Walking back into the house, she found the cordless phone, a black calling card and headed back out.

"Move over Scooby, I'm coming in." the girl told the dog.

"But, Romana, you ron't fit." Scooby protested, as his little mistress ignored him and crawled in. It was a little tight but Romana managed. Turning the phone on, she dialled the number and waited. It rang five times, before someone answered; the voice was male and very friendly. He introduced himself as Lorne and asked how he could be of help. Romana told him her name, then ask if she could speak to Angel. Lorne told her to hold for a moment. She waited only five minutes, when another man came to the phone.

"This is Angel. What can I do for you?"

"Umm... I was wondering if... if you know... a witch that could help me."

"I do, but..."

"Great, can I have her number please."

"What do you..."

"Please, she's the only one that can help me." There was a sigh and Angel gave the girl the name and number of the witch he knew.

Thanking him, Romana hug up and called the new number. This time it only ring three times before a female voice answered.

"Summers residents. What can we do for you?" the girl asked.

"Umm... can I speak to Willow, please."

"And you're..."

"Oh, sorry, my name is Romana Rogers."

"Give me a sec. WILLOW PHONE!" the girl shouted. Romana could hear some talking and then a kind hello. Romana took a deep breath and told Willow who she was, why she was calling and asked if the girl could help. Willow thought about it and wondered if this wasn't a little exaggerated. She decided to help anyway. She asked for the address and told the girl that she'd be there in five.

As Romana crawled out of the doghouse, a bang was heard and there stood a girl in her 20s.

"You must be Willow." Romana said. The girl nodded. Not wanting to waist any more time, Romana told Willow to start her spell right away. So the witch sat down and started to put a spell together. Now Willow is very good at spell casting but for some reason today she goofed. And something very strange happened.

Somewhere in Japan, A collage student named Hideki was walking with his female android companion Chii, when he suddenly started to talk nonsense.

"Love is a many slandered things, Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love." Chii looked at him oddly.

"Please, don't start that again." she said sighing. Hideki turned and looked at her.

"All you need is love," he told her as he held her hand lovingly.

"A girl's got to eat." Chii said glaring at him.

"All you need is love." Hideki said again.

"She'll end up on the street," she told him.

"All you need is love," he said once more.

"Love is just a game," she said turning away from the young man.

In Sunnydale, Spike came home to find his Buffy-bot sitting on his bad. He looked at it, wondering when had he brought her out. Thence sat down beside her.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me," he told the robot.

"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee," she said to him smiling. Spike found this strange. He had never programmed that into the robot.

"Just one night, just one night." he pleaded. That's when he heard the snickering. Bloody Hell!

"There's no way, cause you can't pay," the robot said and Spike turned her off. He was going to find a teenager and a young man, hiding behind a curtain and he was going to pummel the both of them.

Back in Coolville, Willow was trying to figure out what went wrong, when Romana called her over and pointed to her parents. They seemed to have stopped arguing, which is what Romana wanted, but what came out of her fathers mouth was... well just weird.

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love." Shaggy told his wife.

"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you." Velma said giggling as she started to walk away. But was stopped.

"Don't... leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way." Shaggy said as he pulled Velma closer to him.

In the pumpkin patch of Halloween Town, Sally knelt down and started to pick some dead flowers. Her sweetheart, Jack, stood by and watched her.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs," she said suddenly.

"I look around me, and I see it isn't so, no." Jack told her absent-mindedly. Sally turned to face him and sighed.

"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs," she said. Jack took her face in his hands and looked at her lovingly.

"Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, cause here I go again!" he hugged her and picked her up, making her look down at him. "Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high."

"Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away, for one happy day." she told him and they kissed.

Tokyo 2026, Kiddy was on a date with Ralph. When he took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"We could be heroes, just for one day," he told her.

"You... you will be mean." Kiddy said sadly.

"No, I won't." Ralph promised.

"And I... I'll drink all the time," she said draining a full bottle of sake.

Hellsing headquarters, London. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat at her desk trying to sort through all her paperwork. Her servant, Alucard, came walking through the wall and glared at her.

"We should be lovers," he said smiling at the surprised look on his master's face.

"We can't do that." she said annoyed.

"We should be lovers, and that's a fact." the vampire said thoughtfully.

"Though nothing will keep us together." Integra told him.

"We could steal time, just for one day." Alucard said smiling again.

All over the world and through time, one could hear voices saying, "We could be heroes, forever and ever; we could be heroes, forever and ever; we could be heroes."

Returning to Coolville, Romana smiled as she watched her parents gazing at each other.

"Just because I will always love you." Shaggy announced kissing Velma's hand. She blushed.

"I can't help loving you. How wonderful life is," Velma said wrapping her arms around Shaggy's neck. As they continued to gaze at each other, they whispered; "Now, you're in the world." Satisfied, Romana hugged Willow and thank her a hundred times over.

OK, I know cheesy way of ending it, but I couldn't think of anything else. So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know. Later.


End file.
